Maura dominates Jane
by Wolflover007
Summary: Maura has a horrible day at work and Jane helps her calm down. More details inside.


**First Smut fic. Mature audiences only please. Contains elements of BDSM and derogatory words. Kink Warning: BDSM and anal (a little bit). EVERYTHING IS CONSENSUAL. all grammar/spelling mistakes are mine. **

**I have not given up on my other stories. One shots are just easier and college has been busy.**

**Yeah that's it.**

* * *

Jane sat quietly on the bed. She looked around, waiting for Maura to emerge from the bathroom. She wished she would stop being so nervous. She and Maura have done this thing before but they were going a little further this time. She knew Maura would never push her beyond what she could handle.

Jane smiled. She always thought that once she and Maura started dating that she would be the dominant one. But when she thought about it, she was whipped for Maura and that transferred into nights like this. Nights like this when Maura had control and Jane was totally fine with it. Not saying that they didn't have an equal sex life in fact most of the time it was fair. Jane on top, Maura on top, switching midway through was good for them too.

But tonight Maura needed more and Jane was happy to give it to her. Jane had no cases for once and Maura was working a state case outside of Boston. However another M.E. broke the chain of evidence that Maura spent a month building and Maura got blamed so the case was transferred elsewhere.

Jane tried to calm the angry Maura with a massage and soft caresses but it only helped so much. Maura needed more and Jane knew what she needed even though Maura was hesitant to ask. For one who is so open about sex, asking this of Jane was a hard task for the calm headed doctor.

So Jane continued to sit quietly on the bed like the good submissive she was.

"Lay down." A deep voice said from a distance.

Jane did as she was asked. Slowly laying on the bed. Maura stood in the doorway of the bathroom for a few minutes. Jane could feel Maura's stare and squirmed under the scrutiny. Maura smiled and walked into the light. Jane looked at Maura and moaned at the outfit Maura had on. Maura didn't have on heels or any shoes but she did wear a pair of low rise jeans that sat perfectly on her hips. On top Maura's bra covered breasts were covered by a blazer that went down her sides and elongated her chiseled abs.

Jane gulped as she looked at those abs and Maura's long legs, even though they were covered. Simply put in the soft lighting Maura looked like a goddess or a celestial being. Maura smiled and sat down on the ground. Jane laid back waiting for the next direction. If she hadn't known better she would have guessed Maura was meditating.

"Come." Maura said with her eyes closed.

Jane started to walk over when Maura said stop. Jane stopped and looked at Maura confused. Maura simply smiled and with her eyes still closed said, "Crawl Jane." Even in Maura's soft voice Jane could sense the dominance that Maura had tonight. Maura opened her eyes to see Jane crawling slowly but purposefully like a panther.

Maura swallows her suddenly dry throat and closes her eyes again to regain control of the situation because Jane being Jane will try and gain control. "Stop" Maura said softly but firmly. Jane stops and Maura opens her eyes.

She opens her eyes to find Jane staring at her. She finally gained control back. Jane bows her head and waits. Maura runs her hands through Jane's hair softly. Jane looks up at her and sees a hint of hesitation in Maura.

"Maura why are you hesitating?" Jane asks to the suddenly nervous doctor.

"Jane…I need this but what if I hurt you? What if I push you too far? I would never forgive myself if I used you like that…I…I" Maura stuttered.

"Babe I know you're concerned about this but I know that this will help tonight. You need this and honestly I need this too. I'm used to having control and I want to lose it to you. I know you would never push me to far babe…you could never do that and you will never use me because I'm yours. All of me is yours Maura. I love you." Jane confessed.

Maura looked into the deep chocolate eyes that looked at her. She listened to Jane's heart filled confession and realized that Jane was right. That Maura had nothing to worry about because Jane would let her know if she was uncomfortable. The amount of trust they had in each other was immense. All doubts left Maura's mind as she realized that now she could get what she needed, no what they both needed. So with one last pet to Jane's hair she pulled Jane back with a little force and smirked that wicked smile.

* * *

Jane gulped as Maura finished handcuffing her face down to their bed. She was aching for Maura to touch her naked form. Jane whimpered and thrashed a little to get Maura's attention. Maura pushed on her back and pinned Jane down until she stopped moving.

"Jane behave or else I'll have to punish you." Maura demanded as she released Jane. She moved to Jane's side and rubbed her hands down Jane's back. Jane gasped and fought down the instinct to move. Maura got off of the bed and stood in front of the bound detective. Kneeling she kissed the detective lightly then backed away. Jane whined and begged Maura to do something, anything. Maura smirked and sat back down behind the detective.

Maura's hands trailed down Jane's back with feather light touches. Jane moaned and whimpered as Maura's hands touched her. Maura's hands slowly rubbed Jane's athletic ass and Jane groaned. Maura leaned her body down to whisper in Jane's ear which in turn pressed her front against Jane's back. They both let put a moan at the contact.

"Oh Jane. You feel so good against me. You hope that I decide that you've behaved like a good girl. But we both know that's not true. We both know that you want a good hard fuck like the naughty girl you are…" Maura's voice trailed off. She smiled as she felt Jane trembling beneath her. Jane tried to grind down to get some relief but Maura pulled her hair and stopped her.

* * *

"Tsk Tsk Jane. You're begging for it soon." Maura said in a low voice.

Jane stopped but still felt the fire grow inside of her. She tried to still it for Maura. She knew Maura would make it good (really really good) but that she had to obey in order to get that bliss. Maura smiled and returned her hands to Jane's butt. Moving her hand in a slow circle she leaned back down and said, "Good girl. Now count."

Before Jane could open her mouth to question Maura, she felt a burning on her bum. She cried out loudly at the sudden burst of pain. Maura just grinned and rubbed the tender spot. Jane moaned and quietly said "one".

Maura smacked Jane again and again getting harder each time. Jane whimpered but counted as instructed. After ten Maura knew that Jane needed a break. Maura caressed the now red backside of Jane.

"Good girl."

"Thank you Maura."

"I think you deserve a reward." Maura said as she moved her hand to Jane's breast. Jane moaned as Maura lightly touched a breast. Jane then let out a gasp as Maura pulled her nipple as tight as it would go before it slipped from her fingers. Maura resumed her actions on both breasts forcing her still clothed front to lean against Jane again.

"Tonight I own your body. Got it?" Maura said in a deep voice and then bit just under Jane's ear knowing it was a weak spot.

"Ahh." Jane said. Maura smiled and licked the spot. Jane whimpered again. Eventually she managed to say yes. Maura smiled and sat away from Jane.

* * *

Maura sat off to the side of Jane. She had been teasing Jane for a while and decided Jane could cum. She moved a hand from stroking Jane's abs to plunging into Jane. Jane gasped and groaned helplessly. Maura's fingers move rapidly in and out leaving Jane shaking.

"Mmm…you're so wet…Is that for me? Do I make you wet?" Maura asks.

Jane nods quickly as she holds back the pleasure. Or at least tries. Maura slows down her hand much to Jane's disliking.

"I asked you something Jane. If you need to think I can stop…" Maura half threatened because in reality she didn't want to stop.

Jane panted quickly and tried to focus. Maura repeated herself.

"Yes Maura. It's for you. I'm…wet for you Maura…"

Jane moaned as Maura resumed her actions from earlier. Maura could see Jane resisting the tide. She took pride in knowing Jane was submissive enough to not even beg. Knowing that she had control of the entire situation made Maura's head spin.

"Cum you little slut. Show me how a whore fucks."

Jane whimpered and came hard around Maura's fingers. Jane thrashed against the cuffs. Maura moaned. Seeing Jane like that never gets old. Usually Jane was loud when she came but be quiet when she came very hard for it would take her breath away.

* * *

Eventually Jane's body let up and she slumped. Maura smiled and rubbed her back bringing Jane back to reality. Maura undid the handcuffs but Jane knew that she wasn't done with her yet.

Maura was laying on her back still fully clothed smirking as she licked Jane's cum from her hand. Her eyes were closed and she growled a sadistic growl.

"Maura?" Jane asked quietly.

Maura looked at Jane but said nothing.

"May I lay on you?" Jane asked wanting to feel Maura even though she wished Maura would undress.

"No now go get on your knees." Maura said. Jane obeyed and was on the floor on her knees.

Jane sat there for a few moments until Maura stood but she didn't move.

"Put your head down Jane." Maura ordered while she finally undressed. Maura only undid her upper clothing but went to Jane. She lifted Jane by the chin and kissed her softly. Maura laid down on the floor. Jane licked her lips as she noticed Maura's breasts and nipples. She wanted so badly to touch Maura. Maura curled her finger and Jane crawled to her. Maura smirked a devilish smirk, even one that was better than Jane's. She laced her fingers in Jane's hair and pulled Jane's mouth to her chest.

"Impress me." Maura ordered. Jane licked and kissed every inch of exposed skin. Maura moaned and pulled her closer. Jane kissed and sucked Maura's breast even harder. Maura gasped enjoying the attention but wanted to go through with her original plan. She pushed Jane off and pet her hair softly.

"Good girl." Maura complimented Jane who smirked in response.

"I have a gift for you. But I don't know if you deserve it." Maura growled into Jane's ear.

"Please. I want it. Please fuck me nice and hard." Jane begged.

Maura smiled and stood taking off her jeans and stood just in boxers. She took Jane's hand and rubbed it up and down her boxers. Jane felt something and looked up begging. Maura nodded and Jane pulled the boxers away from Maura revealing the large black strap on Maura wore. Jane groaned for the strap-on was 10 inches long and quite wide. Neither had used it yet but Jane knew it would feel good.

"Be a good girl and suck me." Maura ordered. Jane obeyed and put the head in her mouth. Now it was Maura's turn to moan. Seeing Jane in the submissive state always got her worked up. The first time Jane did this Maura came just from watching. She hope she would do the same this time. She grabbed Jane's head and slowly went inside her throat. When she heard Jane gag, she stopped and was about to pull back when Jane put her hands on Maura's ass and pushed it further down her throat.

Maura groaned loudly. Jane looked up at her and grinned. The noises that Jane was making made Maura lose control. She growled and tightened her grip in Jane's hair. Jane groaned liking the mix of pain and bliss. Several minutes went by filled with moans, gasps and Jane's sucking noises. Maura was so close but held back not wanting the moment to end. Jane knew Maura was close and worked harder to have Maura fall over the edge.

"aura…um in my outh." Jane said her words blocked off some. Maura looked down at the detective and moaned when she saw the look in the detective's eyes. Her eyes rolled back as she came letting go of Jane to not hurt her. Her body bowed and Jane continued to suck her.

* * *

Jane was atop Maura riding the strap on. Although riding isn't the best word since she only had about three inches of access to it. Maura was teasing her and she was taking all of it. Her breath came in short gasps needing to cum. Maura was so close for the strap on hit her clit every time. Jane sensed this and moved her hips in circles to get Maura off.

"Oh Jane yesss. Good girl, make me cum. Oh… good little whore…mmm…" Maura rambled unable to think clearly as she clawed into Jane's back. She moaned and kissed Jane roughly as she came. She thrust more of the cock into Jane accidentally. Jane moaned feeling the change but held back knowing she couldn't cum. Her body begged for the release. She shook on the edge.

Maura came back to reality to see Jane quivering above her. She knew that Jane was close but wanted her to hold off just a little more. Jane tried to calm herself and whimpered to repress the urge.

"Please….please" Jane begged and sobbed. She was so close she didn't know if she could hold off.

"Soon baby I promise." Maura whispered before getting back into character. She cleared her throat and clawed down Jane's back. Jane gasped as she felt blood draw. Maura smirked and spanked Jane's ass. The reaction was immediate as Jane gasped and growled.

"You like being spanked?" Maura asked in a deep voice.

Jane groaned unable to form a complete thought. Maura spanked her some more and Jane stopped breathing.

"Maura…" She begged, she started to ride Maura's cock again. Maura grabbed her hips and stopped her.

"Soon baby just relax." Maura ordered and trailed her hands to Jane's ass. She smiled as she grabbed the lube from the bedside table and put some around Jane's ass. Jane immediately tensed and Maura rubbed her back to relax her. Maura teased the opening for a little bit and Jane moaned. Jane had received anal before and Maura hadn't not liking the idea much to Jane's surprise. Jane relaxed as Maura stopped.

"Do you want me in your ass, slave?" Maura asked.

"Yes mistress…" Jane paused for a sec for she had said the wrong thing. While Maura was the dominant one she didn't like to be called mistress. When Jane asked why Maura told her that they were equal and even in situations like this they were equal.

"It's ok Jane you're forgiven. Now shut up for a sec." Maura said. Maura then pushed her finger in slowly.

"Ahh, oh Maura that feels good. Don't stop…" Jane weak voice said.

Maura groaned and inserted a second finger. Jane groaned and started to move again and this time Maura let her. Maura smiled and kissed Jane. She then spread her fingers inside of Jane and Jane moved faster. Maura slowly thrust up and Jane groaned having all of the cock inside her. For a while the room was filled with grunts, slapping flesh and Jane's growls of pain.

"You're close." Maura stated.

"Please…Please…I can't…oh god…" Jane begged so close to the edge.

Maura groaned and smiled. Jane had been the perfect toy for her tonight. She had let Maura take her day out on her and even now was letting Maura have control. Maura knew that Jane trusted her both physically and emotionally to let go this much. She loved Jane with all her heart and knew it was time to fulfill that earlier promise.

She thrust her fingers in and out of Jane's ass with one hand while gently stoking her back with another. She pulled Jane closer to her and kissed her. Jane moaned and tried to hold back but Maura was never going to say it. At least not through words, she kissed Jane and stroked her back gently. _ Let go Jane. Cum baby it's ok. Cum hard around me._ She tried to convey that with her strokes and a moment later she heard Jane scream in bliss.

"Oh god… fuck Maura… yes yes yes… I'm cuming baby…I'm cuming so hard….ahh…" Jane screamed/moaned.

Jane's muscles clamped down so hard that Maura couldn't thrust anymore. She removed her hand from Jane's back and rubbed Jane's clit prolonging the pleasure.

* * *

Of course it could only be drawn out so long. Eventually Jane's cries changed from pleasure to discomfort. Maura removed her hand and pulled Jane close. She knew that Jane would need a moment. Eventually she pulled out of Jane as carefully as she could and tossed the toy to the ground. She saw that Jane was unconscious and checked her vitals. After realizing Jane was fine she moved so that Jane was on her back and went to get the tray she had let downstairs.

Jane woke up to see Maura embracing her. She tried to move but was sore. She must have alerted Maura because Maura stood up.

"Hey baby. Try not to move so much you're probably sore."

"A little bit." Jane confessed.

Maura stroke Jane's face before getting the tray. The tray had water, and small snacks on it. Maura put the tray on the bed and gave Jane water. Jane drank and ate some. Maura also ate even though she didn't need it. Maura moved the tray and held Jane for some time.

"Maura, that was so good. Thank you baby."

"You're welcome. It was good you were perfect. Are you sure that you're ok? I didn't go too far."

Jane moved but was still sore so Maura had Jane lay down. Maura had Jane lay on her chest once Maura and Jane were situated, Maura wrapped her arms around Jane and held her.

"You didn't push me. I'm just a little sore." Jane said.

"I'm sorry babe."

"Don't be. It was good." Jane said and kissed Maura. She lay down on Maura's chest. She felt safe and warm and loved. Her hands roamed around Maura and Maura smirked. Jane fell asleep and Maura looked down at her lover. Jane was able to let go not only tonight but every night she let Maura hold her like this. Maura kissed Jane's head and the held her lover closer before falling asleep as well.

**Fin**


End file.
